Timely Interventions
by Nova5621
Summary: Hermione and Neville are confused by the appearance of a young man, who seems oddly familiar even though they've never met him before. Written for Hermione's Haven June 2019 Roll-a-Drabble. Prompt: Neville/Time Travel (Also available on AO3)


Hermione stared at the young man standing in the middle of the courtyard. His brown eyes roamed around, unable to concentrate on a single focal point. She put her papers away and stepped toward him, her heels echoing across the stone floor.

His hair was a dark blonde and quite disheveled, reminding her of her best friend's unruly locks.

"Can I help you with something?"

He whipped around and stumbled. His eyes were wide and he opened and closed his mouth.

She was startled by how familiar he looked. The arch of his brow and even the straightness of his nose and jawline. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

He shook his head rapidly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, is there something I can help you with? Are you lost?"

"No," he squeaked. "I mean," he coughed into his hand, "I'm sorry. I was looking for Neville Longbottom?"

That's what it was! He must be related to Neville. She knew there was something familiar about him. "Sure. He should be in Greenhouse B, right now. Are you a new intern?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly. I'm here on behalf of someone else."

She led him out of the courtyard and through a set of double doors that led to the outer greenhouses of Longbottom Corp., Neville's family business which cultivated and traded magical plants.

"I didn't know you worked here mum-uh-Ms Granger," He flushed.

Hermione couldn't help chuckling. "I don't. I'm here on ministry business."

She led him to Greenhouse B and immediately spotted Neville bent over a raised bed of dittany. "There he is. Neville," she called out.

Neville perked up and looked around. He waved them over. Wiping his hands over his apron, he met them halfway. "This is quite a surprise." He looked between Hermione and the teen. A look of confusion spread across his face, but his smile remained. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione turned to the boy and frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

The boy stammered. "That's not important. I was just here to drop this off." He stuck his hand in his coat pocket and took out an envelope.

"Who is this from?" Neville carefully looked it over. It was rather odd to receive anonymous mail like this. Odd and worrisome.

The boy looked between Hermione and Neville, a small smile on his face. "Just from a long-time supporter. I gotta go. See you later da-ah, Mr. Longbottom. Ms. Granger." He bowed nervously. He took a quick look at both of them and then turned on his heel and jogged out of the greenhouse.

Hermione and Neville were silent for a moment.

"That was odd, right?" Neville finally said. He fingered the envelope, breaking through the seal.

"This whole time I thought he was related to you," Hermione commented. "He looked like you."

"He did?" Neville pulled out the letter. "I thought he looked like you."

"How?" She watched him flip open the letter and read over its contents.

"Well, he had your eyes," he said slowly. His eyes shifted across the paper as his face got redder and redder.

"Neville, is everything alright?"

He visibly gulped. He stuffed the letter back in the envelope. "Fine. Just fine."

Hermione, however, was skeptical. Something in that letter obviously unnerved him. She watched as he stuffed the letter into his apron pocket, moving in a nervous fashion, not unlike the way the boy moved.

"Neville," she scolded.

He grinned at her, running his fingers through his dark blonde hair. "You know, I've been meaning to ask this. I just never had the nerve because I was too scared to hear your answer." He dropped his hands to his sides and took a deep breath. "But, now I don't think I'm scared anymore. Hermione, will you have dinner with me?"

It was her turn to redden. "What do you mean? Like a date?" She said almost in a whisper.

He stepped forward. "Yes, quite like a date."

She bit her lip but she couldn't help the smile coming to her face. "I'd love to."

A few meters away from the greenhouse a blonde-haired youth watched as the two war heroes blushed and stood precariously close to one another.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. The image of his smiling face, along with his two younger sisters was now clear as day.

The letter was a good idea. His father had written it himself when he was nervous about confessing to his crush. It was in good hands.

He'd probably never truly understand what occurred to make his travel back in time necessary, but he was relieved to see his efforts had a satisfying ending. He did very much want to exist.

Seeing his parents, so young, but lacking any recognition of him hurt a little. He couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
